Me siento solo
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: por una discusión Genda ha perdido a Haruna...  será que volverán a ser felices?


**H**ola minna, bueno este es un pedido de Kozuue-chan, así que espero que les guste a todas sus fans!...

**Declaimer: ** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el día en que sea mio es porque... ehm... voy a dejar de tener buenas notas en el colegio, y como espero que eso no suceda nunca Ie me va a pertenecer T.T

**Advertencias: **intenté hacer drama, y terminó comedia asi que si quedó asqueroso no es mí culpa T.T

* * *

><p><strong><span>Me siento Solo<span>**

**Hola que tal, estoy buscando una dama no muy alta, no muy baja, pelo negro y de cara angelical**

-mochi, mochi –alguien contesta su móvil-

-Kazemaru como estas –hace una pausa- hablas con Genda

-Hola Genda –mira el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche- ¿qué te sucede?

-estoy buscando a una hermosura que cayó del cielo, tiene el cabello azul oscuro, anda con sus gafas rojizas y su hermano es Kidou

-te sientes bien Genda? –Pregunta Ichirouta extrañado de la manera de describir a su mejor amiga-

-no, maldición –suspira fuertemente- estoy buscando a Haruna, no la veo desde anoche y no me contesta su celular-

**La extravié por la ciudad en medio de una discusión**

-que le hiciste –se levanta de su cama- si ella no te contesta es por algo

-la perdí por el centro de Inazuma –contesta un poco apenado-

-ella no se va de un momento a otro –recuerda que el novio de su amiga es muy celoso- ¿discutiste con ella?

-sí, y fue por eso que la perdí

**Por un hombre que aunque no me recuerdo el nombre sé que fue una confusión**

-y ahora porque estaban peleando? –Pregunta de nuevo el peli turquesa-

-es que ella recibió la llamada de un tal… tac… Tachi… -maldice por lo bajo- en fin ese tachialgo la llamó y ella le empezó a hablar mucho y ya llevaban más de media hora y yo le dije que con quien hablaba y ella no me escuchó y yo molesto le quite el celular y le corte la llamada

-la llamó Tachimukai y el solo la llamaba para preguntarle la tarea de algebra –grita molesto-

**El temor de perder lo más que amas te convierte en un extraño**

-pero es que creí que era alguien más –hace una pausa- sabes muy bien lo que se siente creer que esa persona especial la cual amas demasiado puede tener alguien más

-si lo sé –hace una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestarle- pero tampoco le puedes prohibir recibir alguna llamada telefónica

**Y la sobreprotegí sin pensar que el resultado final fuera terminar haciéndole daño…**

-creo que la sobreprotegí –baja la cabeza mientras que toma un poco de la bebida que hace ya bastante le había ofrecido Fudou-

-lo crees o estás seguro Genda –el peli caoba se toma de nuevo un sorbo de whisky-

-le hice daño por idiota –empieza a sollozar- no confíe en ella y eso le tuvo que doler demasiado

**Me siento solo cada vez que pienso en ella**

-ve y búscala –le dice Kazemaru- creo que la conoces muy bien para saber en dónde se podría encontrar

-es cierto, muchas gracias Kazemaru –se levanta del sillón en donde estaba recostado-

-no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Haruna

**Cada vez que cada noche miro las estrellas**

-Debo ir a buscarla –levanta su mirada y se encuentra con una hermosa noche estrellada- esta noche se parece a nuestra quinta cita, cuando por fin decidí a besarla

**Pienso en ella, en sus besos, en su risa y en su aroma**

-Oye idiota ten más cuidado –grita un motociclista que estuvo a poco de golpear a Genda solo porque este estaba demasiado pensativo pensando en ella-

-lo siento –murmura entre dientes- pero es imposible no pensarla, Haruna en dónde estás?

**Salgo a buscarla entre las sombras cuando la luna se asoma**

-Buenas noches –saluda algún mayordomo al abrir la puerta de entrada de la gigantesca mansión de los Kidou- joven que necesita

-Buenas noches –pone sus manos en sus rodillas para recobrar el aire- necesito al joven Yuuto Kidou

-¿quién lo necesita? –Pregunta viendo un poco extrañado al muchacho que estaba en frente de él-

-Kogirou Genda –responde un poco asustado, no quería morir joven, pero sabía muy bien que Kidou era muy sobreprotector con Haruna, y si él le lastimaba habría cavado su propia tumba- me voy a morir hoy

**Sin ti, se acortan mis días, la lluvia no cae y ahí una sequia**

-Hola Genda –saluda alegre, demasiado, además estaba siendo abrazado por un calvo-

-¿Qué te sucede Kidou? –pregunta cuando lo ve tambalearse-

-yo le invite unos tragos a nuestro amigo estratega –responde Fudou levantando su cabeza-

-Kidou ayer discutí con Haruna y ella no aparece por ningún lado –suelta la bomba rápidamente esperando algún gesto de disgusto, un golpe, unas fuertes palabras, ¡algo!... pero no sucedía nada- Kidou

-sabes que cuando este sin alcohol en mi cuerpo voy a ir a golpearte –dice en un tono frío mirándolo sin sus goggles, dándole un aspecto mucho más tenebroso que el que justamente tenía con ellos-

-apúrate Genda, si yo fuera tu –hace una pausa- no, en que pienso, yo por nada del mundo sería tu –Kidou y Fudou se ríen- bueno en fin, encuéntrala rápido o si no te la veras con rastitas mas tarde

-está bien –alguno de los dos cierra la puerta rápidamente y esta se estrella en la cara del portero de Teikoku- idiotas…

**Cada verano nunca pare de buscarla**

-Sakuma llevo mucho tiempo buscándola –dice llorando a mares Kogirou- esto cansado pero la seguiré buscando hasta encontrarla

-¿cuánto llevas así? –pregunta el chico del parche al ver que su otro amigo, Kazemaru solo se reía-

-varios veranos –toma más trago que estaba a su lado-

-baka –Kazemaru suspira mientras que lo levanta- llevas solo cuatro días buscándola y es mejor que la encuentres antes de que Kidou salga de su borrachera de anoche-

-es cierto –se levanta nuevamente decidido- voy a buscarla y a encontrarla

-lo haces cuando estés bañado…

**Y si me duele el cuerpo como quieres que pare de llorar, si me duele**

-Debo ser fuerte, por ella lo lograré –grita emocionado saliendo de la ducha, pero justo en ese momento se da cuenta que tiene el tobillo dislocado por el problema con el motociclista- auch!

-deja de llorar, creo que la que manda en esa relación es Haruna-san –Sakuma dice para molestar a su amigo-

-pero si me duele –grita molesto- ayúdenme a tomar un taxi

-está bien –responden los dos asexuados al unísono-

**Yo tengo dinero no se preocupe, no se trata de eso**

-hey taxi no me deje tirado –dice molesto Genda tratando de seguir el automóvil-

-¿acaso cree usted que lo voy a llevar gratis? –pregunta molesto

-yo tengo dinero no se preocupe, solo necesito que me lleve a esta dirección –le pasa un papelito-

-está bien –abre la puerta de atrás- entre jovencito

-muchas gracias…

**Es que el dolor de perder un amor te deja preso**

-jovencito –hace una pequeña pausa- ¿le puedo preguntar una cosa?

-claro…

-¿Qué le sucedió?, acaso le paso algo malo…

-es que discutí con mi novia por una tontería –hace una pausa

**En un lugar donde no sale el sol**

-y ella no lo ha disculpado?

-no, no señor… es que… dude de ella, creí que me engañaba con alguien pero la verdad es que creo que no la merezco y por eso creo que conseguirá alguien mejor que yo –baja la cabeza muy triste-

-si está contigo es porque en verdad te ama

**Fue un error dejarla ir**

-_la amo tanto, hemos pasado demasiadas cosas, desde el "secuestro" de Kidou_

**Fue culpa de mi instinto**

_Los lloriqueos de madre de tu hermano_

**Si yo pudiera darle al tiempo atrás, todo fuera tan distinto**

_Y los regaños porque te llevaba a los partidos de Teikoku para que me animaras_

**Todo fuera tan distinto…**

_Extraño todo eso, fue culpa por mis malditos celos, quisiera poder olvidar ese día y que todo fuera igual_

**Sin ti, se acortan mis días**

-Gracias –dice el joven bajándose rápidamente del automóvil-

-yo sé que ella te disculpara

-gracias, muchas gracias –hace una reverencia y comienza a correr-

**La lluvia no cae y ahí una sequia**

_Maldición lo que me faltaba, que estuviera lloviendo, ahora tengo que correr tres calles y llegar mojado…_

**Me siento solo cada vez que pienso en ella**

-Buenas noches –hace una pequeña reverencia delante del padre de su amada- estoy buscando a Haruna-chan

-si claro Kogirou puedes pasar a ver a mi niña –responde cortésmente aquel hombre de tés pálida y buen corazón-

-gracias… -comienza a caminar en dirección de las escaleras, quería verla, quería besarla, quería que de nuevo fuera suya (no "suya", sino como novios)

**Cada vez que cada noche miro las estrellas**

-Haruna… -golpea delicadamente la puerta esperando a que esta le dijera algo pero nada- quizás no esté –vuelve a golpear la puerta esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero nada… de nuevo-

-etto… -el padre de Otonashi lo llama desde abajo- Haruna-chan no está, creo que se fue donde Yuuto a ayudarle con algo

-pero porque no me lo dijo antes –llega rápidamente al lugar en donde se encontraba el mayor-

-lo dejo en una nota…

**Pienso en ella, en sus besos, en su risa y en su aroma**

_Maldición… yo sé que he sido un idiota y que muchas veces ha sucedido lo mismo pero… la amo… y la extraño muchísimo… no dejo de pensar en ella… además Kidou ya me amenazó, si no la encuentro soy portero muerto_

**Salgo a buscarla entre las sombras cuando la luna se asoma**

-porque…

-¿por qué?...

-porque no puedo encontrarme con Haruna, ella sabe que la amo y que sin ella no puedo vivir

-pero… ¿por qué dices eso? –Pregunta de nuevo aquella voz de su cabeza- no sabes que está a tu lado

-claro que no yo estoy solo y ella se escapó de casa y no me quiere ver porque soy un idiota –es callado repentinamente por una mano que salió de la nada (?)-

-baka –lo abraza fuertemente- estoy aquí

-Haruna –grita emocionada mientras la abraza sobreprotectoramente- te extrañe

-lo sé –responde separándose de él-

-discúlpame soy un idiota –la toma de su delicada mejilla y se acerca a ella- espero que me perdones…

-lo haré –dice sonrojada mientras que es besada bajo la luz de la luna, por la única persona que en verdad llegará a ser su vida…

* * *

><p>T.T espero que les haya gustado xDD<p>

a mi pues si

sayo!

nos vemos con un Fudou x Kidou!

y próximamente con "la agonía de una musa" :)

Matta ne!


End file.
